The Spawn of the Devil Himself
by Mosko
Summary: Takes place during Harry Potter's sixth year back at Hogwarts. A new complication arises. Will he and everyone involved be able to survive it? Or will the Dark Lord's fury be too much?
1. The Beginning

**The Spawn of the Devil Himself**

"Ahhh…" I sigh as I rub my sore eyes, letting them adjust to the pitch black surroundings of what seemed to be a bedroom. I didn't remember falling asleep last night…let alone ANY part of last night. I roll over hoping to maybe find a bedside table with perhaps a lamp on it, or maybe I would be lucky enough to find my wand… _**Thud**_

"Mmm…"

"What the…?" I peer over at a sleeping mass lying next to me, making sure it was _it_ that had just moaned at me.

I peer closer and notice a head of platinum blonde hair seeming to glow of its own accord, not knowing how seeing that it was impossible to see anything…

"SHIT!" The mass of blonde hair suddenly shot up and looked around crazily, ready to fight. But realizing it didn't have any reason to, it turned its face towards me. That's when I saw him.

Draco Malfoy. Bloody hell…what would my father think? What if he already knew? Knowing my father, he probably did. This was not good.

Draco was staring at me with an indiscernible expression on his face. Blank, which was what it almost always seemed to be whenever he was either annoyed or tired. I'm pretty sure that by my last statement, it was probably now both.

His expression then changed to that of a wild lion stalking its prey. He was staring at me suddenly almost with a thirst, or a hunger. A crazed gleam appeared in his eye as he began to slowly lean towards me.

"Wait." He stopped and his expression changed from that of hunger, to of rejection. I couldn't believe that I could bring across this feeling in him. I didn't want him to think I told him to stop because I didn't like him. To the contrary, I liked him a lot but I couldn't let this go further. I was already afraid that I had let it go too far.

I glanced down at his attire hoping that it would somehow tell me how far we had really gone. I groaned inwardly, noticing his shirtless slightly-toned abs staring back at me. I didn't even want to look at myself, imagining the worst.

"Are you going to say something or stare at my body all morning?" he suddenly asked, stopping my train of thought. I looked up at him and saw a cocky smile lining not only his lips, but seeming to seep into his eyes too, leaving them glassy and (thank god) only a slight sparkle to them. Not at all like the hungry crazed look that he had in his eyes earlier.

"Draco. I'm sorry…I don't know what happened last night or HOW it happened, I'm just afraid that if you don't get out of here now, you may have to answer to my father." I glanced at the door nervously, imagining him busting it down in a rampage and crucio'ing Draco until he went into a fit like how some Longbottom couple ended up, that Bellatrix always seems to be bragging about.

Then I realized how ridiculous I was being…if my father wanted to kill someone he wouldn't need to do it himself, he'd send a Death Eater to do his bidding. But then again, father always seemed to feel more pleasure out of killing someone himself.

Knowing that it was his cue to get the hell out of there while he still had the chance, Draco was suddenly in a flourish, grabbing all of his abandoned clothing off of multiple objects (the leather clad armchair, the stained glass coffee table, the stone mantle over the fireplace…). When he had gathered all of his belongings, (finding his wand under the pillow he had been sleeping on) he ran back up to me, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and almost flew out the door.

Sitting on my bed, I ran through the past 8 months in my head:

I was technically "born" (well…more like created) on December 12th during the infamous Harry Potter's 5th year back at Hogwarts. My father created me from himself, finding a small beautiful baby girl and splitting his soul, sending a piece of himself into her. This girl was to have all the growing knowledge he possessed and yet still retain her own personality (to his great frustration). He then increased her growth rate, so she would age 2 years each month. This girl was me. My name is Mariella. Some call me Mary, some claim me Ella, and to my great surprise someone found Marie in there somewhere. I grew up in Malfoy Manor, my father's new hideout. I wasn't seen by anyone until I had aged 16 years. My father if you haven't already figured it out is indeed Lord Voldemort. But, I still call him "pops" to irritate him. I've almost been killed multiple times because of it (haha). But he always then aims it at a wall or at someone else whenever he casts it. He finally halted the aging spell, leaving me to grow as a normal teen at the end of the 8th month. (Oh joy oh joy, how fun those hormones will be!)

I'm heading off to Hogwarts in 2 days and to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up my school books. I already know basically every book held in the library at Hogwarts by heart just because my father had read them. But I still had to ACT like I didn't know what they were talking about.

It was interesting, knowing that because Voldemort was resurrected from Harry's blood, it runs through his veins. And now, it runs through mine.

I was created to be an inside "spy" if you will, for my father. Knowing what was happening in Harry Potter's life at Hogwarts, and then passing the information on.

My purpose in life is to help my father kill Harry Potter.

3:05 am

That was what the clock on the wall said. Yet even though I knew I had to sleep, my body seemed to want to stay awake and make me suffer.

My head ached and my stomach felt like it was doing silent dry heaves without my knowing. A hang over.

"Now that's just fucking great." I sighed, looking over at the gently crackling fireplace. The small embers which had consumed the wood through the night were now sending rays of dancing light onto the walls, leaving them a warm autumn orange. I was sure that it was the same color of the many leaves that were now beginning to fall to the ground in the coming season.

I continued to watch the small embers and dancing shadows on the walls until a focused spark of red light hitting the ceiling made me jump. I then watched as it spread into a large rectangle, and it began to pulse "8:00 am". It played a light tune of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Even though it was written by a muggle, I found it beautiful all the same. I looked over to the source and… "Yes!" I almost screamed as I got ready to lunge for my wand which was the source of the interruption. Then as I stood up quickly I got light headed and lost my balance, falling back onto the bed. The still calming chords of the Sonata seemed to float around the room as they slowly crescendo'd and then died out again, repeating the same phrase in an almost echo. I was then unaware that I was floating into sleep with them.

Suddenly a blaring tune of Chopin's Fantaisie began to caress the folds of the bed. Then it was interrupted by the loud subito fortissimo of Beethoven's Turkish March from Ruins of Athens. Someone then flipped my bed over, along with me on it.

"Ooof!"

I heard a soft chuckle and then I noticed a pale white hand reach out to help me up. Shrugging this small gesture off I grasped the side of the overturned mattress and lifted myself to my feet, noticing the blankets in a mess wrapped around me in strange ways. _That will be horrible to try and get myself out of._ I thought to myself.

"Damn it Draco." I said, glaring at him.

His face then puckered up and out came a fit of laughter.

"You look like a ferocious kitten." I glared harder, not willing to break my wall of defense. "It's…hilarious." he let out between laughs as his hand came to rest on my shoulder. Feeling my defense weakening I slapped his arm away playfully and began to untangle myself from the blankets to go to my bathroom and get ready for the day ahead. But then I realized that instead of maybe being wise and inspecting my choice of wardrobe from the night before, I got untangled and saw him staring at me.

"What?" I asked. But before that one word had fully left my lips, I stared down at my naked body, completely exposed in the morning light coming through the window. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as I walked the seemingly long distance to the bathroom. Not chancing a look back in his direction.

When I reached the bathroom I began to look around aimlessly. My subconscious was searching for my wand, while my mind was reeling incoherently. I then realized I forgot my wand out in my room and that getting ready would take five times as long the muggle way. Finally thinking ahead, I grabbed a towel out of the bathroom closet and wrapped it around myself. I opened the door to walk back into my room, but was blocked by a long arm reaching out and wrapping itself around my waist.

I was then pulled tightly to his chest, which I was absolutely positive was Draco's. I looked up at his face right as he bent his head down and lightly kissed my neck, right below my ear. I suddenly felt a surge of heat through my entire being. His breath was warm on my neck, making it impossible for me to hold off my hormones for much longer. _Oh fuck it. Fuck it all. _I thought as I pulled his face towards mine.

His lips crashed down on mine. Not at all uncomfortable, but with a yearning. Our lips seamed to shape to each other as he slowly bit my lower lip.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

We broke apart, and I realized my towel had fallen to the floor. I picked it up quickly and wrapped it around myself. As I did so, I saw Draco move in front of me to block the person who had interrupted from seeing my previously revealed body.

After I finally got at least decent I looked around Draco's stiff protective form and saw an increasing range of colors cross a Lucius Malfoy's pale face, his jaw clenched in anger.

**A/N : **This is my first Fanfic so tell me how you like it :)

Btw. The character's name will be revealed at the beginning of the next chapter if you were confused about who she was.

Thanks for reading ! :)


	2. Some Maniacal Fun

"Are you going to answer my question _Mariella_?" he said my name with a mound of disgust on it, as if it were the name of some "mudblood" that he apparently used instead of simply calling them muggle born wizards.

"Always quick to point the blame at me, eh _Lucius_?" I said, using the same amount of disgust on his name as he had mine. "I guess you've forgotten who my father is." This I said with a hint of a threat embedded in it.

His form began to shake (from anger or fear, I don't know which), and then with one last use of the little power he had, he grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him out of the room.

I sighed.

"Well that was short-lived." I said a bit angrily, as I walked over to the bedside table and picked up my wand, feeling warmth run up my arm from its touch. I went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

"Curly or straight?" I asked myself, each side of my hair displaying the problem in question. I stood in front of the large bathroom mirror, weighing the ups and downs to each style. Saving my straight look for the Hogwarts Express tomorrow, I took out my wand and cast a curling spell on the currently straight side of my hair. Noticing my currently boring haircut I took the front and chopped it off, leaving a straight line of bangs that made my bright green eyes appear even brighter against my long black tresses and my pale, almost peach skin tone.

After I had chosen a natural form of makeup, I put on a lash extender and fullness charm to make my eyelashes appear more dramatic making my eyes even brighter (Which didn't seem possible after all that I had done already). I then wrapped myself in one of the green, silver-trimmed bathrobes that was emblazoned with the Malfoy family crest and walked back into my bedroom.

I walked past a row of bookshelves next to the fireplace, to a wooden double-door. I pulled both sides open and found two long rows of expensive clothing. This past month has been the only time that I've needed permanent clothing because I've been growing so fast. I was surprised however when I found a section of muggle clothing in the mass of silk and velvet. Knowing I had to wear muggle clothing to London, I grabbed a pair of light wash skinny jeans with holes in both knees and some more lining other parts of the legs. I also reached in and found a black camisole hanging next to a royal blue petticoat. I grabbed both of these and with one last search I grabbed a pair of high black knitted Uggs, and a wide blue headband.

Throwing my clothes on, I took one last look in the full-figure mirror, grabbed my wand out of the bathroom (shoving it inside my coat pocket), and left the room.

I walked down a series of hallways, and finally down a flight of spiral stairs to reach the large dining room of the Manor. At one end of the table Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco sat in a huddle whispering quietly. Draco then looked up at the sound of my entrance, glanced at my father, and then seemed to fall back slowly in his chair a look of utter fear present on his ghostly white face. As he did this, Lucius looked up at me with such rage that I could almost feel the heat eminating off of his body.

I looked down at my father while noticing a large group of Death Eaters sitting near the end of the table where he sat. None however, sat as close as 3 chairs away from him.

Except for Bellatrix…_I wish he'd kill her already_...I thought as I walked down towards the far end of the table where he sat.

As I came upon the large group, they all suddenly went silent and each pair of eyes that had been looking elsewhere, were now trained on me. Some looked quickly away as if embarrassed of getting caught staring, some were still staring at me obviously unaware of what they were doing, and some were shaking in fear.

_Hmm. This will be interesting._

Intent on making the fearful ones squirm, I put my hand in my pocket and flicked my wand. What happened next was a blur. The Death Eaters that had been cowering in their seats were now being held in the air upside down and began to slam into each other every time someone tried to grab their wand. Those that had been staring continuously seemed to snap out of it, shaking their heads as if to clear them, and those that seemed embarrassed were either on their feet trying to figure out the counter-curse, or just audibly guffawing in their seats. Some had even fallen out of their chairs.

A smirk crossed my face. But only for a second and then it was gone again as quickly as it had appeared. I lifted my head ever so slightly to peer at my father under my long lashes. He was looking only at the spectacle above him and was smiling evilly, a red glint in his eyes. Then suddenly sensing that my attention was trained on him he stopped his expression completely, turning his face in my direction with a new coldness to it. All he did was give a small curt nod before he got the same red glint in his eye as he began to watch again.

I knew that it was difficult for him to show true appreciation. Especially towards me, who had given him so much frustration with my tireless want to have a form of fun in this decrepit home. I guess Draco was that form of entertainment for me. That was most likely the reason why he didn't kill Draco. He knew that was the only thing he could give me that he didn't have to go to the extent to provide. He was just there. I was pretty sure that once I had things to occupy my time though, such as school, I would be killed in a heartbeat if I ever went NEAR Draco again. Let alone THINK about it.

As those being thrashed around were dropped to the ground from the counter-curses of the many trying to help, they eventually sat back in their seats and seemed to shake uncontrollably. Some however were letting the daggers fly. Their eyes seemed to penetrate all the way to my soul. This wasn't a new experience though. I was used to the constant shrewd eyes of the Dark Lord that seemed to read your inner thoughts. Unfortunately, that's exactly what they did.

I then continued my walk towards the head of the table.

"My lord, if there is anything you need just know that I'm here to serve you. I never gave up looking when you disappeared; I knew you were out there. So just know that I'll never give up on you as others have in the past." Bellatrix said as she gazed at Voldemort in awe, her mouth slightly open as she took in everything about him. It looked as if she were trying to remember every little detail, afraid that he would somehow leave if she took her eyes off of him for even a second.

"Yes Bellatrix. I know of your loyalty to Lord Voldemort and let me remind you that it hasn't been forgotten." My father said as he peered at Bellatrix with indifference, seeming to have heard this same speech many times before.

She then giggled maniacally, still not taking her eyes off him and still not stopping to close her mouth.

I tried to hide the disgust from my face as I approached the two. My father met my eye and already knew what I was going to say. I knew he did so I didn't say anything, waiting for him to give me permission to head off to Diagon Alley.

"All of your robes and such will be delivered to you in the Leaky Cauldron tonight by…" He said this and looked around the room, searching for a pack mule to do his bidding; until his eyes landed on the woman sitting directly to his left. "Bellatrix, and…"

But he was interrupted by the now cold voice of Bellatrix Lestrange "But sir, I am meant to do much greater things than to cart this girl's…"

"Now Bellatrix, you have just told me that you would do anything for me. Or was I mistaken?" He said this with warning in his voice, letting her know that if she were to defy him, she would no longer get the privilege of staring at him all day. Let alone take a breath again.

"No. My lord you are not mistaken. I would never refuse a request made by you." She said, almost pleading with him now.

"It is settled then." He said with irritation that he would have to provide the effort to "settle" anything. "You are to drop off her belongings at 9 o'clock at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Yes, My lord." This she said in a barely audible whisper.

"I shall go now then." I said, trying to maintain an air of maturity when in his presence.

He gave me another curt nod, and focused his attention on the now hushed room.

I walked back towards the other end of the table. As I did so I glanced over at Draco, who gave me a quick subtle nod and stood up to follow me out.

"Without Mr. Malfoy" came my father's booming voice, seeming to vibrate off of every surface of the hall.

I stopped in my tracks and threw a glance over my shoulder.

Everyone was still busying themselves with each other glad that I was finally leaving, and Draco still continued to walk towards me. I looked down the length of the table until my eyes landed on the Dark Lord. His attention was only on me. His slits for nostrils flared as he penetrated my defenses with his mind.

It was then that I realized that he had implanted the thought in my head.

I then glanced at Draco and shook my head slightly. He stopped then and followed my gaze to Voldemort. Suddenly understanding, he turned his back on me and walked the length he had just taken, back to the seat between his parents.

I wasn't just angry. I was furious. Since when could he decide who I went to Hogwarts with? He couldn't keep me from seeing Draco on the train that was for certain. So I guess I would just have to wait to see him then.

But then I remembered the purpose of me going to Hogwarts.

I'd have to barter my way into Gryffindor somehow, and befriend the "golden trio" as they now called the three. But, even as close as I may get to them I know that they wouldn't chance a secret in my direction. I'd have to be sneaky too if I were to obtain any information. Everything pointed to failure on my part, but I still had to try. Voldemort was counting on me.

I continued out through the main door and into the outdoors.

A/N : Reviews will make me happy.

Check out my profile and answer the questions and give me thoughts in reviews. I want to make the story better :)

Thanks for reading ! ! :)


	3. We Meet Again

Hugging my jacket close, I walked down the long stone path from the Manor. I then took a sharp left and headed towards the servants' quarters. I opened the door, not having the need to knock. I walked over the threshold onto a worn carpet with torn seams lining all sides of it. The pattern almost wasn't visible in the small light coming through the doorway. I flicked the switch on the wall turning on the small chandelier overhead.

I walked the length of the room to a small fireplace. I crouched down into the small opening, grabbing a handful of floo powder from the leather pouch hanging from the wall.

"Diagon Alley." I said clearly, throwing the clenched mass of powder down onto the floor of the fireplace. I felt a heat engulf my entire being as green flames surrounded me.

_**Thump…**_I fell to the floor of a fireplace located in the local bookshop, Flourish and Blotts. I dusted myself off of any soot remaining on my clothing and stood up. A gangly redheaded woman was making her way past me, dragging a girl of the same fiery hair color towards the front of the shop. The girl rolled her eyes at me as she passed. When they reached the front, a man of the same likeness who had been trailing behind them whispered something at the woman and he walked back out of the shop, standing outside.

I quietly giggled to myself, happy at the reassurance of not having parents. Then a small strange longing erupted within me. I frowned.

Why was I feeling remorse over not having proper parents?

I shoved this thought from my mind as soon as it had entered. I removed the frown from my face, making it placid, and walked to a row of books on a nearby table, scanning the bindings for names.

_Read this…Read this twice…Read this…_I then abruptly stopped and caressed the binding of a deep indigo book with my fingertips. "The Magic of Love" was spelled out in a shimmering silver ink on its spine.

I wondered why out of all of these books, this one single book lay unread in the mind of the Dark Lord.

"Hmm…" I sighed, opening the book to the first page.

I noted a presence beside me but didn't think it important. Then the presence scoffed and picked up a Daily Prophet lying nearby on the table, looking at the front page.

Unable to read anything in the book I was holding because of how curious I was, I placed it back on the table and slyly looked over at the Prophet lying in the person's hands.

I couldn't help but let out a snicker, noticing who was holding it.

"What a load of rubbish…Isn't this ridiculous?" The same fiery redheaded girl stated, noting the smirk on my face.

I then realized that she thought I had been smirking at the Prophet. Trying to hide this small mistake I looked down at the pile of the newspapers on the table.

"The Chosen One?" was the headline in bold letters.

There was a moving photo of Harry Potter smiling awkwardly while getting his picture taken.

I then looked up at the same girl and smiled.

"I think it's rather amusing." I said, trying to catch what she meant about it being ridiculous. I mostly thought the name they gave him was the ridiculous part. I myself had no idea what the article itself was about.

She then tilted her head sideways, I presume she calculating why she had never seen me before.

She then smiled and held out her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley." She said, still smiling.

I reached out and grasped her hand in mine and shook it lightly.

"I'm Mariella. Mariella…err…" I had forgotten to think of a last name for myself. I though of my father's last name, Riddle. I then took the letters and switched them around.

"Didler." I sighed. Hoping that slight pause wasn't too much of a giveaway.

To my great relief she didn't seem to have noticed.

"Didler huh? I've never heard of it. Are you a muggle-born then?" she inquired

Taking this one easy way out I replied, "Yes. Both of my parents are muggles."

"How old are you?" She asked, looking a little befuddled.

"Sixteen." I answered this time easily. This only seemed to increase the confusion apparent on her face so I added more information, creating an alias for myself as I did so.

"My parents wouldn't let me come to Hogwarts because of the ongoing war erupting in the magical world. But I finally convinced them to let me come. Of course I had to keep up on studies while I was at home. That made it easy for me to switch when my parents…"

I had to give a reason why I didn't have parents or else people would wonder why I never received any letters or never went home for the holidays.

"…died during this past month. They were a target for attacks. Being muggle-borns you know?" I said, putting a slight frown on my face. I wish I would have thought ahead and made a background story for myself.

Her face softened.

"I'm not too good with emotions, sorry." She said, a slight red tinge appearing on her freckled cheeks.

I was so happy that I didn't have to pretend to have emotion around her. Maybe I wouldn't have to be alone after-all.

It was then that the same red-headed woman from earlier bustled up to us.

"Ginny, we've got everyone's school books. It's best we get going before they…get too worried." She said this while glancing nervously at me, but training her eyes back on Ginny quickly.

"Alright mum." She sighed, and then began walking away with her. She then stopped and turned towards me.

"I'll see you on the train tomorrow then Mariella?"

I was so happy I had already made a friend. Even though I was kin of the Dark Lord I still had human needs, such as the need of a presence other than your own to converse with.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I smiled widely at the girl. She returned this smile and turned around to leave again. It was then that I saw her mother looking at the both of us with a huge smile on her face. She began walking towards me but Ginny grabbed her arm, her face turning the same shade as her hair as she did so.

"Come on mum…" she sighed.

Mrs. Weasley then "humpf'ed" and walked out of the store, glaring at her daughter all the while. I then let out a sigh as I watched the two bicker as they faded out of sight.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of a fist banging on the door of my room at the Leaky Cauldron. I opened the door to a small elf glaring up at me with disgust. I couldn't believe that Bellatrix had managed this.

"Take your luggage you little…"

I grabbed my luggage as she started this sentence and slammed the door in her face before she could finish it.

I couldn't believe she would defy my father and bring it in the morning instead of last night like she was supposed to.

I opened the bag and noted a shrinking charm made on the articles within. I pulled out a white silk top. It had a large V-neck embroidered with gold with a gold satchel to hold it shut. With it I pulled out a mahogany camisole with a lace fringe. I then pulled out a pair of mahogany biker shorts to match. To finish it off I grabbed a pair of white flats with gold embroidery on them.

I returned everything I had pulled out back to normal and put them on, storing my dirty clothes in a side zipper pocket. I then closed my suitcase and put it next to the door.

I looked over at a clock on the wall. I took a double-take. 10:00! I couldn't believe she would bring it at 10:00 no less!

I rushed to straighten my rats nest I called hair. Succeeding, I pulled it up into a messy bun, letting pieces fall against my cheeks next to my bangs.

_Wingardium Leviosa. _I thought, pointing my wand at my suitcase. It levitated off the ground and I followed it out the door onto the landing.

I rushed downstairs, asking the barman how I was to get to King's Cross in time. A nearby wizard, a waiter I presume, grabbed my arm and my bag and spun on the spot.

We were at platform 9 ¾.

I thanked the wizard for his help before he spun and disappeared again. I then hauled my bag towards the loading area and pushed it up onto the train. Right as I jumped on, the train lurched forward as it blew its obnoxiously loud horn. I fell backwards over my suitcase in a heap on the floor.

Struggling to get up I grasped an unknown hand that had reached out to help me. Still too embarrassed about falling over I didn't look the person in the eye as they righted my suitcase for me.

"Nasty fall there. Better be more careful next time." I heard a boy say with a heavy Irish accent.

I looked up at the boy's face. He smiled at me.

"You look new. Do you need help finding a compartment?" He said still smiling at me.

"That'd be great thanks." I said returning the smile.

He then proceeded to grab my bag and wheel it down the corridor. I followed him, not wanting to lose my luggage first of all, and second of all I honestly didn't know where to go.

We stopped at a compartment a little ways down and found a fuming Ginny glaring at the window with a boy glancing worriedly at her time and time again.

As the boy carrying my suitcase opened the door, he seemed oblivious to the mood in the compartment.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if…?" He then looked at me to produce my name for him.

"Mariella."

"Mariella, could sit with us in our compartment?"

Ginny seemed to growl, as she snapped her head swiftly in our direction ready to glare at the boy. Then when her eyes rested on me, her whole being relaxed and she smiled.

"Hey again." She said, offering me the seat across from her. I sat down and smiled back at her, accidentally leaving the boy to lift my bag into the overhead compartment for me.

"You usually in this bad of a mood?" I asked slightly laughing.

Her expression then changed back to a glower.

"Bloody Zacharias Smith…" She let out through clenched teeth.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

I looked over at the dark skinned boy next to her as he mouthed "No".

Ginny seemed to see this and hit him on the arm.

"Ow that hurt!" He said, rubbing his now probably bruised arm.

Ginny then suddenly moaned as a small boy walked into the compartment, handing her an envelope. She then opened it, read it, moaned again and stood up.

"I'm wanted in that bloke Slughorn's compartment. I have to go." She then seemed to slump forward as she walked out of the compartment.

After she left, the two boys introduced themselves and then got out a game of Exploding Snaps. I watched a couple of rounds until I lost interest and then decided to look out the window at the passing fields and trees.

A knock sounded on the door. I looked over and saw a woman pushing a cart full of what seemed to be candy.

The one I got to know as Seamus, with the Irish accent, opened the door and stuck his hand in his pocket.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked looking around the cabin.

"A box of Flavored Beans and…three chocolate frogs please." Seamus said, giving the woman a couple of coins as she grabbed what he wanted off the cart.

Seamus then looked over at Dean, the dark skinned boy, who asked for the same thing and gave the woman his coins.

Dean then looked over at me with a questioning look.

"None for me thanks." I said, smiling up at the woman.

She then closed the door and continued on down the hallway.

After another couple of rounds of Exploding snap between the two, and one of Seamus' chocolate frogs achieving the task of escaping by squeezing itself under the door of the compartment, Ginny returned with a tall boy at her side.

I began to wonder how many guys Ginny knew.

He didn't stay however. He bade goodbye to Ginny and left.

Ginny then talked about her experience with Slughorn. I wasn't really listening though. Once she finished Dean stood up and pulled down each of our suitcases.

Not knowing what to do I just stand there watching Ginny pull out her robes. Catching what was going on I unlatched my bag and pulled out a shrunken classic black robe, a skirt, some tennis flats, a white button down, and a black fleece V-neck. I was told this was basically the uniform by Draco. My father would have told me if he were lying so I was in the clear.

I then realized I had forgotten about Draco. I probably wouldn't see him anymore anyways if I was sorted into Gryffindor, which was what I was sought to do. But I still felt guilty about not being able to see him anymore.

The two boys then left the compartment to change, leaving it to the girls.

I pulled the curtains closed on the window as Ginny pulled the blinds on the window to the corridor.

We then faced opposite sides of the compartment and changed. When we were done we both put our muggle clothes away and latched our luggage. Ginny then grabbed a small cage from overhead with a large purple fluff-ball in it. She then tickled it with her finger. The ball giggled and rolled away from the attacking finger. Grabbing hold of all our things I opened the door to let Ginny through.

We both left the compartment just as the train lurched to a stop.

A/N : Is the story too fast? Too slow?

Tell me so I can make it better !

Thanks for reading, and tell me where you think the plot should go !

:D :D :D


	4. Some Heart to Heart

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this for my other chapters sorryyy .**

**I Don't own Harry Potter or anything you may recognize from it!  
**

Both Ginny and I walked towards the nearest exit and jumped from the train. Ginny landed a little roughly, and me a bit off balance as I almost fell into someone. Catching my overly clumsy self on the person's shoulder I pulled myself back up and uttered a quick "Thanks…" hoping to avoid the person in the future.

But just as I began to walk away, Ginny called me back over.

I kept my eyes on the ground and I walked the short distance over to Ginny, making sure not to trip on anything. I approached Ginny who was standing next to two indistinct people.

"Mariella, this is my brother Ron and this is Hermione." Ginny said.

I slowly looked up at the two standing in front of me and saw they were of the "Golden Trio".

A slim girl with dark brown eyes and long light brown curls held her hand out to me ready to shake it, a polite smile on her face.

The boy held the same freckled red-haired resemblance as Ginny but was looking at an unknown object right next to my right foot, his face bright red.

I held out my hand and grasped Hermione's, shaking it. Trying not to panic I clasped one of my hands into a fist while I stuck out the other towards Ron to shake. When he didn't respond Ginny nudged him and he seemed to snap back to reality, taking my hand in his. His palm was all clammy but I didn't show any distaste, using the same polite smile Hermione had. He then let go and continued to rub his palms on his pants, looking towards the castle in the distance.

Hermione then looked at him with a strange expression on her face, shook her head slightly, and then addressed me.

"So Ginny has told us that you're new. Do you need any help getting started at school?"

I knew for a fact I wouldn't have any trouble with classes. But thinking strategically, I could use this as a tool to get closer to the three.

"That would be great thanks." I said putting a real smile on my face.

Ron then uttered something under his breath and walked swiftly towards one of the black carriages, his eyes still on the ground.

"I'd…better go…" Hermione said as she took a few steps backwards in Ron's direction. "I'll save you two seats at the feast."

She then walked away after Ginny managed a quick "Okay".

I then glanced at Ginny with a confused expression on my face.

But all Ginny did was smirk and say "It's my brother; you never really know when it comes to him."

Still perplexed, I followed Ginny towards a couple of carriages. She looked in each one until we reached one with Dean and Seamus inside talking about this year's Gryffindor Quidditch team. I caught the end of the conversation as we climbed in.

"…heard Harry's captain this year. He's sure to put me on the team. Seeing as we're mates and all…" said Dean.

"Harry isn't required to put you on the team. You'll have to make it based on skill. I doubt Harry would want a bad…" started Ginny but was quickly interrupted by an angry Dean as we sat down.

"So you're saying I'm bad at playing? I thought girlfriends were supposed to be supportive!..."

"…I never said that Dean I was just trying to say that…"

"…that if I was on the team then it'd be horrible. Yeah I know what you were saying Ginny…"

Ginny began to get angry also and then what followed was a shouting match between the two. I tried to tune them out until we reached the castle.

Upon arriving, Dean huffed angrily and marched off with Seamus in his wake.

Ginny just sighed and followed me out. We then walked beside each other as we approached the tall wooden door of the castle.

Remembering the note that was sent to Dumbledore about my coming, I was instructed to sit with any house I please but to report to his office after the feast to get properly sorted.

We entered the high ceiling of the Great Hall. I followed Ginny as she walked swiftly towards a beckoning Hermione at the table, shrugging off Dean as he glared at her.

Ron looked up at our approach but then looked back down, playing with his fork.

I sat beside Ginny as she sat on the opposite side of Ron and Hermione.

Hermione then turned to Ron and whispered something at him.

He gave a small shrug and continued to flick the fork.

She gave him a dirty look and then whispered something else at him. He then rolled his eyes and began to argue back.

They continued to argue through the sorting and a short speech by Dumbledore.

As everyone around the hall began to settle into their seats, the Great Hall doors opened and in came Harry Potter who almost sprinted towards us and pushed Hermione and Ron apart to sit between them.

"Where've you – blimey, what've you done to your face?" said Ron, goggling at him along with everyone else in the vicinity.

His face and the front of his robes were covered in blood, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" said Harry, grabbing a spoon and squinting at his distorted reflection.

"You're covered in blood!" said Hermione. "Come here –"she raised her wand saying "_Tergeo!_" and cleaned off the dry blood.

"Thanks," said Harry, feeling his now clean face.

Then noticing that I was being just as bad as those from other tables who continued to watch him, I glanced over at Ginny who whispered to me "I'm not surprised. This kind of stuff happens to him a lot."

I began to wonder what kind of hell this kid went through everyday.

My heart sank.

It was all because of my father.

I tried to shake the thought from my mind but ended up literally shaking my head slightly. I had let my hair down earlier before we left the train and now it gleamed under the candlelight as it bounced back and forth in front of me.

A couple of boys from nearby tables who had been staring at Harry were now staring at me, some of them with their mouths hanging open.

Noticing that the attention was now trained on me, I looked down at my lap. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I fumbled with my skirt.

Hermione then cleared her throat. Me being the overly-curious one that I was, I looked up to see that now Ron and even Harry were staring at me.

I then looked over at Hermione and Ginny for some help.

Hermione just looked at me, shocked while looking between Harry and Ron.

But Ginny burst out laughing. I then looked back at Harry and saw a slight pink rise to his cheeks as he looked away.

Ron glared at Ginny, obviously embarrassed by the outburst.

Then the hall seemed to return to normal as girls glared at the boys at their tables, and then turned their glares towards me.

Harry looked over my shoulder, an angry expression apparent on his face.

I then looked behind me, following his gaze to a snickering Draco Malfoy.

Draco then pointed at me and winked.

I was almost disgusted now. He wasn't supposed to reveal that we knew each other. He was ruining everything.

I stuck my middle finger up at him and turned around glaring at the full plates of food.

Harry then burst out laughing. But his laugh wasn't like Ginny's; he didn't have a silent audience to entertain. Only those right in the vicinity looked at him now.

I looked back at Draco who had a look of utter astonishment on his face. He then glared at me and began talking to those around him.

I looked back at Harry, who had controlled himself. Hermione seemed to be trying to suppress laughter also as she saw the whole exchange.

I then grinned sheepishly at them and grabbed a chicken leg off a nearby plate.

When the feast ended, Dumbledore gave another speech, this one longer, and at a point Harry yelled "No!" which caused even me to jump.

After the speech, I bade goodbye to Ginny and Hermione, trying to look Ron in the eye but failing miserably, and receiving a slight head nod with a lopsided grin from Harry.

I walked towards Dumbledore's office, trying to rack my brain for the password.

I stood in front of the large stone gargoyles who were talking to each other, obviously excited abut the coming year.

"He said something about liking moonlit strolls?" I said to them.

One jumped aside and a spiral moving staircase was revealed hidden behind it. I climbed onto one of the steps as it carried me to the top. I almost rapped on the door but was stopped before I had begun by the voice of Dumbledore saying "You may come in."

I walked into the circular office and sat in the leather seat across from his at his large desk.

"So it is time for your sorting?" he said, picking up the old torn Sorting Hat sitting in the middle of his desk.

He walked around the desk and paused next to me. He placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

"Hmmm…" the Sorting Hat sighed from above my head.

_Please put me in Gryffindor. Please. I need to please my father. Please put me in Gryffindor. _

I chanted in my head.

"Ahhh…I'm feeling strong pulls towards Slytherin though…"

_Please. I beg of you. Gryffindor._

"Stubborn I see…I better make it…"

I held my breath unconsciously, waiting for his decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" he shouted.

I let out the held breath in a great sigh.

"Very well. You will receive your schedule tomorrow morning at breakfast and if you can find someone to show you the location of your classes that would be best. You're bed is in the girls dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. I will give you a map to get there but then it will disappear. I like my students to discover the wonders of the castle by their unfortunate wanderings." He chuckled. He then flicked his wand as a scroll appeared in his hand.

He handed it to me and said goodbye, eyeing me over his half-moon spectacles.

I left the office and wound my way through the castle till I reached what was marked on the map as Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?"

_Not another bloody password…_

"Treacle Tart" said someone behind me.

I jumped at the sudden voice.

Turning around I came across Harry and Ron again, but Hermione was absent.

"Thanks…" I muttered. I turned back towards the now open painting and climbed through. I was then followed by Harry and Ron.

When I entered however the only ones who were still in the common room were Hermione, Ginny and Dean (who seem to have made up) and now Harry, Ron and I.

Ginny was sitting next to Dean in a loveseat near the fireplace wrapped in his arms; Hermione was sitting at one of the tables reading a book, but looked up at our entrance.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at me and then looked at Ron and Harry. All I did was shrug as I walked over and sat in a large leather armchair near the loveseat.

Hermione looked at Ron, then at me, and then at Harry. She sighed and shook her head. Ron tilted his head in confusion and Harry just looked down at his feet, his face red.

Hermione walked over to the fireplace and sat on one end of the long couch. Ron followed and sat next to her, his arm along the back of the couch above her back. Her face turned slightly red at his touch. Harry then followed and sat next to Ron, grabbing one of the pillows and holding it on his lap.

Then a minute later after Ginny and Hermione had a short discussion about Snape being Defense teacher, Hermione nudged Ron and mumbled something about taking their rounds as Prefects around the castle. Then Ginny winked at me and whispered something in Dean's ear. He immediately stood up and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the chair with him, she giggled as they too left the room.

Harry and I were the only two left.

"Err…how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Harry asked an awkward moment later.

"It's beautiful. I wish I could live here…" _Merlin I was rambling. I had to get information out of one of them but I had a feeling that my target had just left the room with Hermione._

"This is the only home I've ever really had." Harry said. He seemed to forget that I was still in the room.

"In the future, you could maybe be a professor here. That's probably why most of the professors here stayed." I said back.

Harry then got an almost dark look on his face.

"I may not even have a future…" He mumbled almost inaudibly as he stared at the crackling fire.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it when I was cut off.

"How do you know Malfoy?" he asked.

_I was in deep shit. Maybe I should play dumb?_

"Malfoy?" I questioned.

"He's the one you flipped off. You have to know him." He said looking confused.

"My family knew his. We trusted them. We didn't know them for the cruel people they were…The Malfoys turned my family in, so He-who-must-not-be-named could get rid of another muggle family in his rise to power without any effort." I said, pausing for dramatic effect at the end.

It worked. I saw Harry's expression become angry. He knew I wasn't done so he gave me a nod, obviously unable to speak. If he did he'd probably vent out his anger in the form of obscenities, so I continued…

"One day while I was at home, my parents never returned from work. I started to worry. Before I could call them though, I heard a loud bang from the front hall like an explosion. Lucius and Draco Malfoy blasted away my front door and came towards me. Then suddenly Draco stood in front of me, blocking his father's path. They argued then, Draco wanting me alive, and his father wanting me dead. Lucius, not willing to hurt his son, grabbed Draco by the arm and took him away. That was my chance. I grabbed my things and ran…and now I'm here." I said while motioning towards the expanse of the common room.

"How did they let you in? I thought your name was down for Hogwarts the day you were born?" he asked me.

"It was. My parents didn't want me to go to school. They didn't think it was safe in the wizarding world because of the war. The same week my parents died was the same week that they had written Dumbledore to ask if I could attend."

Harry opened his mouth to ask another question but I cut him off as he had done to me.

"Of course, I had to keep up on school work all the same. I was home schooled up until now." Once I had finished, he closed his mouth again.

The room then became awkwardly quiet as we just sat there looking at each other.

The portrait suddenly opened and in came Ginny and Dean. Ginny looked a little flustered with her hair in a wild mess, and Dean…well…his shirt was on backwards and his tie gone.

"G'night." Dean said, kissing Ginny on the lips a little too passionately and then walking up the stairs to the dormitories.

Ginny giggled as she sat down on the same loveseat she had earlier, obviously unaware that we had been having a serious conversation.

I glanced over at Harry, whose face had turned bright red. He looked up and caught my eye, but then quickly looked at the clock.

"It's late we should all be in bed." He said quietly, standing up.

"Oh all right 'Mum'." Ginny said, sighing and then giggling as she walked up the stairs to her dormitory.

"Goodnight." I said, hoping he'd look me in the eye instead of staring at the floor.

All he did was nod though, so I walked upstairs into my assigned dormitory.

**A/N : The next chapter is pretty funny if I do say so myself :)**

**SO REVIEW ! I'll post it if you do ;D  
**


	5. It's Not What It Looks Like!

A/N: I don't own anything you may recognize from Harry Potter. I do however own the character Mariella :)

I'm sorry for not updating in a while! Enjoy! :D

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I was NOT a morning person.

When Hermione woke me up this morning I was about to bite her head off. But she said there was food in the Great Hall so I resisted this temptation.

We walked to the Great Hall together and sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor section of tables.

It was then that I noticed that there was barely anyone there yet. I turned towards Hermione and glared her down, hoping she'd shrivel in pain from it. If only I had the Legilimens power my father had. I'd make her pay.

She then looked at me perplexed.

"What?" She asked me as she touched her face, obviously afraid there was drool or something on it from the night before.

"Why are we down here so early? This is valuable time I could be using for sleep, instead of sitting here trying to keep my face from landing on my plate of food!" I whined as my head came disastrously close to splattering food everywhere.

"I like to get up early because I find that I'm more alert in the morning classes and not half asleep like everyone else…" She said leaning away from me a little, noticing how my head seemed to sag now and then threatening to spray her.

_Serves her right if I did. _I thought as I contemplated actually letting myself get her dirty.

"…and I thought it might be nice having someone to sit with, seeing as Harry and Ron don't come down for a while. By the time they get down here, I have to head off to class." She finished quietly, twisting the napkin she had placed in her lap around her index finger.

"Oh…" That's all I could say. I couldn't believe she'd want me to sit with her at breakfast already, just the two of us.

Getting the courage to answer her with a more steady answer I acted like I wasn't done talking.

"Sure. I'd be happy to have breakfast with you." I smiled genuinely. Then the broadest most joyful smile I had ever seen spread across the length of her face.

"Thanks. It's nice having a friend who understands me." She said, still smiling.

She sees me as a friend already? I guess that's one way to earn her trust…

We then grabbed food off the many plates in front of us and ate in silence, a great chance to think.

_Okay so I've befriended Hermione and somewhat befriended Harry. But the weakest one of the three is Ron, and I barely know him. I didn't know how to go about making friends with him. Harry and I kind of happened into it while Hermione basically did it herself. _

Hopefully Ron would be simple also, but I was afraid it wouldn't be_._

"Good morning." Hermione suddenly said next to me, taking me out of my trance.

I then looked up to see the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio sitting themselves across from us at the table.

Harry smiled back at her welcome while Ron grabbed a mound of bacon and sausage and dumped it onto his plate.

I watched him with a horrified look on my face as he continued to shove food into his mouth, not stopping to chew.

"Do you inhale your food?" I asked unable to contain my thoughts.

I was suddenly sprayed with pumpkin juice.

Harry was holding his hand over his mouth laughing as he tried to stumble out what sounded like "Sorry. My fault." But sounded more like: "Mo-or-ry-mah-mah-ah-ult." because there was pumpkin juice still coming out of his mouth onto his clothes.

Hermione was inspecting her clothes for stains, but once she noticed that there was none, she seemed content. But Ron took one look at my now soaked self and fell backwards off the bench audibly laughing now from below.

I didn't even want to see what I looked like. But seeing Harry's flustered cheeks and now stained clothing, Hermione's now giggling self at Ron's reaction, and no longer being able to see Ron himself; I couldn't help but laugh with them.

What made things worse was that a girl with long blonde hair skipped up to the table, saw what was going on, and then suddenly looked petrified.

"You have Oranintitis! I need to have a piece of your skin! Daddy will send us the cure!" she gasped, looking determined as she grabbed my arm while taking a knife off of the table.

I freaked out. Who wants their skin ripped off? I know I didn't.

I tried to pull myself away, but with my coordination disability I fell off the bench just like Ron had. She jumped down and straddled me, grabbing my arm again.

"Ge'er offa me!" I yelled at the "Golden Trio" who were now crying because of how hard they were laughing.

Hermione then saw the seriousness in the situation and began to pull the now red faced girl off of me. But she seemed too will-powered to falter in her efforts that easily.

"LunatheresnothingwrongwithMariella!" Hermione gasped out in her struggle.

Harry jumped over the table, kicking food in every direction and bent down to help.

He grabbed under my arms and pulled me away as Hermione was pulling on Luna.

With the now visibly stronger force of Harry, he managed to pull me free.

"Harry! You've got it too!" Luna stopped moving, suddenly mortified.

Harry hadn't noticed that his arms were wrapped around my middle. I thought that's what she was worried about but no, it turned out to be a lot worse than we thought.

"The only way to pass it on is through intercourse!" She stated, mortified.

I felt Harry's arms suddenly drop as he backed away from me quickly.

I just stared at Luna, my mouth hanging open in shock.

I looked Harry and saw that his face had turned crimson.

I looked back over at Luna and Hermione and noticed that Ron was now standing up, looking just as mortified as Luna did. Hermione had let go of Luna.

Luna slowly walked towards Harry and me and stopped between us, looking at us sternly.

"Hasn't anyone told you that abstinence is the best way to not…"

"…Luna it's not…" Harry interjected.

"…Harry, I know that you may feel uncomfortable with the fact that you're older now but it does make a difference now that you're producing…"

"That's enough!" I shouted at her. She suddenly looked distraught, but I didn't care_. How dare she try to assume that Harry and I..._

_No…no…That would never happen…it COULDN'T happen … I had a job to do and Merlin I was going to do it!_

I stormed out of the hall, now aware of all of the people who saw the whole exchange because they were still staring at me.

"Mariella!" I heard someone call, but I didn't care. Luna had embarrassed me beyond repair. How could someone so small and unimportant alter my life so drastically? I knew I was being a bit ridiculous but good Merlin I had the right to be!

"Mariella wait!" I heard called again, this time closer.

I sped my pace to a run, aware that I was wearing a skirt. I didn't care though. I had already been embarrassed enough today, and I was sure many people had seen my knickers already as I was tackled.

I heard the footsteps of the person following me quicken as mine had. I turned a corner and ran up the Grand Staircase towards the common room.

"If you don't stop, I won't hesitate in physically stopping you myself!" I heard someone threaten behind me.

"Prove it!" I yelled over my shoulder. As I ran up the last staircase, I yelled the password to the portrait. It swung open just in time to let me through.

I felt a large mass suddenly hit me from behind as it took both me and it down to the floor.

"I told you I'd stop you myself." Someone whispered at my ear, their hot breath tickling my neck.

I rolled so I was face up to push the person off of me but stopped.

I looked into the glittering emerald eyes of Harry Potter.

"Uhh….uhh…"

"Pardon?" He said, obviously embarrassed but didn't move all the same.

I felt an ache in my lower back where his arm was. It tingled, coursing through my entire body. It also hurt like hell because I had landed on it, but it was numbed by the heat Harry's body seemed to give off. I felt like I was on fire.

His face looked like it was getting closer to mine. His eyes seemed to be trained on my lips, but I could have been imagining all of this.

He came even closer, his lips like a light feather on mine.

The portrait suddenly opened.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" Exploded the infuriated voice of Ron Weasley.

Harry suddenly rolled off of me, stood up, and muttered something about having to tackle me to get me to stop.

I pulled down my skirt, now noticing that it had been pulled up in the incident. I stood up and stepped away from the two, inching my way closer to the stairs to the dormitory.

The portrait opened again and in came Hermione. She stopped and looked among us, glancing at each one of us in turn. Not knowing what was going on, she looked straight at me.

"I'm really sorry about that Mariella. Luna is…different…she has ideas that things are real that aren't. She honestly thought she was saving your life." She said.

"What was going on in here?" Ron said, oblivious to Hermione's statement.

She then looked confused as she now looked between only Harry and me.

My face turned bright red as I looked down at the floor. I didn't know how to take infatuations with people other than Draco. Draco always wanted more. But I had no idea what other boys were like.

"She wouldn't stop…so…so…I had to…err…tackle her to get her to stop…" Harry stuttered.

A look of realization appeared on Hermione's face. She then looked sternly at Ron.

"What is it your business what they were doing anyways?" She asked.

I couldn't believe that she was insinuating that something happened. I didn't even know what happened!

"I…I…" Ron looked startled, and seemed to realize that it wasn't his choice in the matter…whatever that matter was. I wasn't even sure what the "matter" was anyways.

Hermione continued to glare at him.

"S-sorry…" Ron stumbled out.

Hermione's expression then changed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the common room, leading me back to the Great Hall.

When we reached the large main door I stopped, resisting her pull.

"Oh, come on!" She complained, tugging on my arm trying to pull me in.

"No! I'm not going back in there! She might try to cut off my arm again!" I said back.

Harry then came up behind us, trailed by a frustrated looking Ron.

"Harry…help…me…" She managed between tugs.

Harry then looked at the scene before him, glanced back at Ron, and rubbed his temple.

"What?!" Hermione snapped at him. She probably didn't mean to say it rudely but she was at her wits end.

He put his hand down, looked back at Ron, and then looked back at Hermione nervously.

"I can get her to go in I think…" he started.

"THEN DO IT!" Hermione shrieked at him.

"But Ron…" he stammered.

Ron looked at Harry visibly confused.

"JUST DO IT! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE TO CLASS!!" Hermione shrieked even louder, almost breaking my eardrums.

"How can you be so sure it'll work?" I shot back at him, glaring all the while.

He motioned for Hermione to let go of me. I was so astonished that she agreed without hesitation that I just stood there in shock, unable to move.

Harry approached me slowly and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to his chest. I couldn't breathe as he bent his face towards mine, coming close every second that ticked by.

There was an audible gasp behind Ron. Harry spun around, his face flushed red to look into the now angry eyes of a large group of girls, all with the same evil expression on their faces.

They walked past us, a couple making sure to hit shoulders with me. Some even chose to elbow me in the ribs.

I stood there rubbing my ribs gently, wondering what I had done. But then I looked up and glared at Harry menacingly.

"How DARE you use my emotions like that!" I yelled at his face.

I turned around and stormed into the Great Hall. I sat down at the same spot we had been in earlier and fumed silently. I was pretty sure there was steam coming out of my ears.

"I told you it would work…" I heard Harry mumble to Hermione as they approached me and sat down. He made a point in sitting down next to me.

I scooted as far away from him as I could, almost up against Seamus, which I noticed startled him. He didn't seem to mind though.

Professor McGonagall approached our group and made our schedules, tapping blank sheets of parchment which become covered in writing and handing them to students. She gave me a slip of paper from Dumbledore which had my schedule on it.

Hermione grabbed the schedule out of my hands and smiled brightly.

"You have all the same classes as I do except for Ancient Runes." She said.

I reached to grab my schedule back but I couldn't reach from where I was. I think she did it on purpose because she held it in her farthest hand from me, pretending not to notice how she was holding it towards the middle of their group.

I scooted back towards Harry grudgingly and reached out and grabbed it. I got ready to move my way back along the bench when Harry's arm reached around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

I tried to shake myself loose but I couldn't.

_Damn his Quidditch- toned arms._

Hermione was smirking at me while Ron was glaring at his plate.

"Oh! I have Ancient Runes in 10 minutes! I'm going to be late!" Hermione squealed, jumping out of her seat and running towards the main doors.

I grumbled as I looked down at my schedule for the first time.

I had a free period right now, which was a relief. It was also a curse because I couldn't leave. But Harry didn't know that…

"I have to go too…" I said getting up.

"Oh no you don't." Harry persisted; grabbing me and pulling me back down. He snatched my schedule out of my hands, looking it over. "For one, you don't have Ancient Runes. And two, you have a free period right now." He smirked at me.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm still in my pumpkin juice stained clothes, which by the way is entirely YOUR fault." Harry grinned at this. "I need to go change." I snapped back, folding my arms over my chest.

"I'll come with you then. We both have Defense next." He said.

I sighed and stood up. Harry followed me up to the common room.

When we reached the stairs to my dorm I went up, unaware that he was still following.

I opened the door, saw that it was empty, and proceeded inside.

Harry suddenly grabbed me around the waist from behind and pulled me against his chest. He laid his cheek against my head, breathing in deeply. He then chuckled.

"What…" I began to ask, but he cut me off, turning me around swiftly and planting his lips on mine.

I placed my hand in his hair, twisting it around my fingers and pulled his head closer to mine. He continued to massage my lips with his gently. It wasn't hard and yearning like Draco's kisses, but soft and innocent.

"What was so funny?" I murmured between kisses.

"You smell like pumpkin juice."

"That's your fault…" I started again.

"It's nice." He smirked, resting his forehead on mine.

I couldn't bear it any longer.

"Close the door." I murmured.

He kicked his foot out and pushed the door closed.

Catching him off guard I put my hands on his chest and shoved him back against the closed door.

I grabbed his head behind his neck and pulled it towards mine kissing him again.

He chuckled, grabbing a hold of me and flipping himself around, pushing me against the door now.

He kissed me again, this time more passionately.

The door suddenly flew open, pushing both Harry and I onto a nearby bed. He caught himself upright but had to sit down when I landed on his lap, my legs straddling him.

"I was just…MARIELLA! Boys aren't allowed in the girl's dormitory!"

It was Hermione. She obviously couldn't tell it was Harry that was underneath me or else she'd probably be mortified.

Embarrassed of getting caught I laid my forehead down on Harry's shoulder, my face bright red.

"HARRY! You know the rules! How could you…" Hermione started but was interjected by me.

"Hermione it was my fault…" I said quietly into his shoulder.

"I forgot my special quill set so I came back to retrieve it and ran into Ron. He told me you came up here to change and that Harry had deliberately followed you." She narrowed her eyes at Harry.

I jumped up and ran to my suitcase for a change in clothes. This was beyond humiliating. I was the Dark Lord's daughter for crying out loud! Merlin! I was dead when he decided to invade my mind to see how my "mission" was going.

I ran to the bathroom and changed. But then I heard muffled chatter coming from the room so I leaned my head against the door and listened.

"…Harry what were you thinking? You haven't even known her for a day!"

"…and yet I feel like I've known her my whole life…"

"…Alright…if…want…" The talking started to die out so I opened the bathroom door.

"Harry you can go down to class and see Ron. I need to talk to Mariella." Hermione addressed him and then turning to give me a stern "no nonsense" look of disapproval.

All he did was nod and leave the room.

"Hermione I'm really sor-" I started.

"-you don't need to apologize to me. I just want to know if you're serious about him, about all of this." Hermione interjected, motioning about the room with her hands.

Was she onto me? Did she know I was secretly here to destroy her?

"Well, I really like Hogwarts so I would like to finish off school here." She shook her head the whole time I was talking.

"No I meant are you serious about Harry."

"I don't know…"

"How can you not know?! You were straddling him! On a bed!" She acted like that was unheard of, like being intimate with a guy was reserved for sluts.

"It was your fault you forgot your quills and pushed the door open to which I was leaning against, TALKING to him. You pushed it open, very aggressively I might add, and that's how we got into that predicament!" It wouldn't hurt to tell a little white lie. I had been doing it my whole life. My whole life was basically a string of lies. I wasn't supposed to exist.

"I…I've only ever had one relationship in my life…"

"With who?"

"Err…you don't like him…"

"I'm sure that's not particularly true…"

"No Hermione you don't understand. You DESPISE him."

"Who are we talking about? Just tell me!"

"D-D-Draco…"

"Malfoy?!"

_I wished I could cower in a corner and die a slow painful death._

"It wasn't that bad, I don't think it got any farther than…"

"Any farther than what?!?!"

"Uhh…sex?"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH DRACO MALFOY!?"

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY?"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?!"

"I…" I felt my defenses crumbling. No one would understand that my judgment had been tainted by alcohol.

"PLEASE just tell me that you don't plan on…"

"Plan on what? Having sex with Harry?!"

"Look. I don't mind you dating Harry. I just don't think it's best if he gets into a relationship for too long…"

"What do you mean?"

"He has to beat V-Voldemort. He knows he has to be the one to do it. I just don't want you to get hurt…"

"Okay so you're worried about him first, and now you're suddenly worried about me?"

"You're my friend. Of course I'll be worried about you. I'm worried about both of you."

"I…"

"You don't have to say anything. We need to go to class. We're going to be late."

A/N: Tsk tsk. Hermione is not happy! Does she suspect Mariella of anything? You may find out in upcoming chapters!

BTW; If it seems like Harry and Mariella's relationship is developing much too quickly, you have to remember that they have a connection that is unheard of. If Voldemort would have had any form of emotion or heart present, he may have become in love with Harry too!

Ahahahahahahahaha!

Sorry XD

But really, who can resist that unruly luscious black hair? And those wonderfully dorky round glasses?

I know I can't ;P

Oops! Getting off track! Anyways... please review! Don't make me beg! :) I really want to know what I should add or where people think I should take the story!

Thanks to Tigersflame for the review! :)


	6. Is it Love?

A/N: I don't own anything related to HPB, although it would be sweet to be JK Rowling.

I do own Mariella!

If Voldy knew what I was doing to his daughter, he'd probably Avada me DX

Enjoy while I'm still alive and breathing! 

When Hermione and I reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, I was confronted with Severus Snape.

He gave me his usual sneer, flipping his unnaturally greasy hair out of his eyes which didn't help the view of him much. His nose just seemed to increase by thrice its size with that one gesture.

I didn't trust him. He always seemed a bit on the sidelines, but yet somehow was my father's favorite among the Death Eaters. I was immensely overjoyed however at the fact that it was not Bella-tits Lestrange.

I went to sit in the back row but Hermione sighed with an unneeded amount of exasperation, tugging on my arm to lead me over to Ron and Harry.

Hermione sat down, leaving one seat left between her and Harry. I sat down, glaring at the side of her head as I did so.

Snape slammed a textbook onto my desk, causing me to jump back in alarm. Hermione gasped and Harry was fuming, his face now a shade of crimson. I saw Harry about to open his mouth to retort, but Snape started addressing me in his snarky manner.

"I had hoped that Ms. Granger" he spat her name in disgust. "Would have had the decency to inform you about the consequences of tardiness." I heard a distinct chuckle come from the back corner of the classroom and caught the gaze of Draco Malfoy.

"Pay attention Ms…?"

What was he playing at? He knew my name! I just remembered that he actually didn't know my last name, which is how the majority of the staff seemed to address their students.

"Didler." I said, giving him a smirk.

"Hmm…how…_original_." He sneered before he stated that there would be 10 points taken off of Gryffindor, which earned more evil glares from the girls and some sympathetic looks from the boys.

_What is wrong with the boys at this school? _I thought to myself while looking around the room at each one, receiving a mass of lopsided grins in return. I smiled back slightly and one looked like he was going to faint.

"Bugger off, she's not a piece of meat!" Ron basically yelled at them when all of them ran up to me, asking if I would be their partner for the activity Snape had just introduced.

Harry seemed to have the same trouble with a group of girls giggling around him. I looked at him hopelessly. At this, he broke through the gang of giggling girls, one running her hand along his arm as he made his way toward me. He pushed through the throng of boys, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me to the side.

"Mind being my partner?" He said quickly and loudly so anyone listening would understand that we both were taken.

"Yes!" I said, a little too excitedly I think because he smiled at me, running his hand down my arm to hold my hand. He pulled me towards the far corner and we separated, facing each other head-on. My body had lit on fire when he had touched me, my blood now pulsing through my skin.

"You go first." He said, looking at me in concentration as I lifted my wand. I had cast nonverbal spells before with the assistance of Lucius (unfortunately) so I flicked my wand all the while trying not to yawn.

Before I did so, I looked around the room and noticed many people looking like they had a serious case of constipation. I tried not to laugh.

I flicked my wand all the time concentrating on the word "Expelliarmus" in my mind.

Harry's wand flew out of his hand and he looked at me in astonishment. He ran up to me and I think was about to hug me, but instead stopped short. I noticed everyone was now looking at me in surprise. Hermione was glaring at me, her hair wild and her face flushed. Ron was smiling crookedly at me with which I returned a similar form of smile, and all the other boys in the room headed towards me.

"Hey, great job." Harry smiled sheepishly at me, now noticing the large audience approaching.

I saw Harry glare at a point above my shoulder.

What the…? I suddenly felt a hand wrap around my waist. Before I could react Ron had run over and he and Harry were pointing their wands at the person now stroking my spine with his fingers. I recognized that touch…

"Draco?" I asked, turning around to look up into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Yes?" He asked absentmindedly as he now stroked my back with the arm wrapped around me. I saw that flanking Draco's side, with their wands pointing at Harry and Ron, were two very large boys, one on a bit of the heavy side.

"What are you doing?" I continued, trying to stop the incident before someone got hurt. Namely Harry and Ron.

Wait. What? I'm supposed to be the end of them! What's happening to me?!

"Just giving you my personal congratulations…" He murmured as he buried his head in my hair, breathing in deeply.

"Please Draco. Can we talk about this later?" I whispered into his ear, which seemed to him as an excuse to kiss me because the next thing I knew his lips were on mine.

He tasted so good. I didn't want to stop, I ran my hands down his chest and he groaned. But then I remembered we weren't alone, so I disguised my moment of weakness by pushing him away lightly.

He smirked as I turned on my heel, walked the other way and out the door of the room just as class ended.

I hid behind a corner at the end of the hallway and when the coast was clear, I followed Draco.

Catching up to him I pulled him backwards roughly and into a portrait nearby.

"Bloody hell…" He sighed as he looked down at me, but then seeing it was me he smiled. It wasn't a smirk, it was a genuine smile interlaced with hidden emotions I could see pooled in the depths of his eyes.

"I have to get to Potions so I'll make this brief." He frowned at hearing this.

"If you want to talk, please make it in a private place. Or else I will personally tell my father that you're blowing my cover." I threatened, to which he glared at me.

"Then if you do, I'll tell you're father about your cohorts with Potter."

I gasped. How did he know? Was he bluffing?

"Merlin knows he wants you to woo Potter, the one you're supposed to destroy." He smirked this time as he saw my face become terrified. But he didn't stop then…

"Come on; get Potter into your pants. You know it won't be as great as it was with me. Unlike him, I have natural charm. All he's got is dead parents and a scar."

"He's already something you'll never be." I spat at him.

"And what's that?" He asked, anger erupting in his eyes.

"A human being." I left him on that last note, grasping at his scattered thoughts, as I ran towards the Potions room.

Why was I defending Harry? Wasn't I supposed to hate him? What the hell is wrong with me?!

I ran through the door and found a seat up next to Hermione, who was still angry at me it seemed, because the only recognition I received was a stern look.

"Oho! Young lady you really don't want to be late do you?" Came the chuckle of a large pot-bellied, handlebar mustached professor.

"What is your name Miss?"

"Mariella Didler, sir."

"Hmm. Are you by any chance related to the Hans Didler of the Bulgarian Quidditch team?"

"No sir, not that I know of."

"Hmm. Are you by chance related to Mr. Zabini?"

At the mention of his name in connection to mine Blaise looked over at me in obvious confusion.

"Why do you ask sir?" What was this old bat going off about?

"You're immense beauty that does not seem to go unnoticed by those of the male gender" he chuckled at the guys around the room. "Reminds me of that of Mr. Zabini's mother."

"Sorry sir I haven't the faintest idea of what you're hinting at."

"Ah, so humble." He winked at the boys in the room. "She's a keeper!"

Many chuckled at this, but I could see Harry across the table from me tense up.

I reached under the table and put my hand lightly on his knee in reassurance. He relaxed and smiled at me. Unfortunately this small movement had been caught by all of the eyes in the room.

"But I'm afraid it seems she's taken, boys." He sighed at the class, but was grinning from ear to ear like a buffoon.

I breathed in deeply to get ready to sigh and caught the scent of something delicious wafting out of a nearby cauldron.

"Mmm…" I sighed, breathing in the scent.

The professor started giggling, which I thought was hilarious because of how girly it sounded. He came to stand next to me as the scent of the cauldron circulated in and out of my lungs. It was the best thing I had ever smelled, yet so familiar…

"What you smell is…"

The rest of his explanation was lost as I drifted off into daydreams. It was strange, each one filled with me kissing soft lips, but running my hand through two very different hair textures. Not to mention feeling two completely different bodies against mine. I now ran my hand through a head of luscious silky hair, long enough to just hang in the person's eyes.

The next thing I knew, the scenery changed and I was running my hand through a different texture, this one more soft and full. I could feel pieces sticking in different directions. But I liked it in its unmanageable state, it made it easier for me to grab hold and pull the person closer.

"Mariella…" I felt the person murmur on my lips. I opened my eyes expecting to see the man of my dreams but saw something completely different.

I was sitting in Potion's class and was across from a distressed looking Harry. I realized that it must have been him who had snapped me out of my twisted daydreams.

I looked up at the Professor and noticed that I must not have been the only one who had roamed off. He was looking next to me. I turned slightly and looked at Hermione who was unknowingly leaning across the table. Ron was looking at Hermione strangely as she continued to unconsciously lean toward him.

Deciding to save her from unknown embarrassment, I reach over and pinch her arm.

"Ow!" she's suddenly leaning back in her chair and rubbing her arm. "What was that for?"

She glared menacingly at me. Hopefully she would be the nice person she was and not reveal to the class the small tidbit I'd told her about Draco and me. They knew that my family had apparently trusted his, but that doesn't necessarily mean that we had been together. But the truth was, you could never really know when it came to teenagers, they always imagined things that hadn't happened in reality. Except his one had.

The professor introduced himself as Professor Slughorn. Ah, so this was the loon who had enjoyed Ginny's company. I just now realized that I hadn't seen her at all today. We'd have to hang out later.

Slughorn guided us through the lesson, in which Harry seemed to be doing significantly better than Hermione, which was evidently making her even more pissed.

Harry won some sort of flask filled to the brim with a golden liquid. "Liquid Luck" was what Sluggy called it.

" and may I see you after class?" Sluggy asked us once he released everyone for lunch.

"This better be good, I'm starving…" I muttered at Ron, who gave me an amused look as he remembered the situation with Luna that morning at breakfast.

"Don't worry; I'll save you some of my favorites so people don't take them." He smiled at me.

"Thanks Ron." I gave him a quick hug and walked up to the front of the room where P. Sluggy was.

"What was that?!" Hermione screeched at me, intercepting my path.

"What was what?" I asked in confusion.

"That!" she stabbed a finger at Ron's retreating figure.

"He said he'd save me some food, he understands one's need for food as you noticed at breakfast." I smirked as I remembered the incident.

She gave me an uneasy look as she studied my face. Then deciding I wasn't lying she gave a great sigh of relief and smiled at me for the first time since breakfast.

We walked up to the front of the room.

"You noticed your unique reactions to the potion earlier yes?

We both nodded our heads.

"Sir, I read about this. It means that we've met a love stronger than we've ever felt. It's unique. Right sir?"

"Quite right Hermione, I hope you both do good to find this man before he escapes your grasp. What you have with this person is stronger than most forms of love anytime in history. Most feel a pull towards the person when near them. But in some extreme cases, one will have realistic daydreams." When he finished he was looking at me with an intense, curious gaze.

"Is that all sir?" I wanted to get out of there. Love? What a load of bullocks!

"Yes yes…You may leave for lunch."

A/N: Sorry, a short chapter, but a fast update 

Oooo, Hermione's jealous! I feel kind of bad for making Mariella so beautiful…kinda.

I wanted to cut this one off short cause I think it would be best if the Quidditch Tryouts were in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading 

Make sure to review!


End file.
